heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiro Nakamura (Linderman's future)
This is one alternate version of Hiro that exists in a future in which Linderman's plan for a nuclear bomb to destroy New York City is successful. History Collision In Collision, Future Hiro arrives stops time on a subway train. Only Peter can move. As Peter looks around the train, he hears footsteps on the roof and then hears a door being opened. Future Hiro then appears behind him and tells him he has a message for him. Hiros In Hiros, he tells Peter that he looks different without his scar. Peter tells him he doesn't know who he is, as he never met Hiro before. Future Hiro then tells him he's risking a rift by meeting Peter and that he needs to save the cheerleader to prevent "everything." He tells Peter that Claire must live and that Peter must go back to Isaac Mendez because "he will know." He also tells Peter that when the past Hiro calls, he must tell Hiro where they meet. And before he leaves, he tells Peter that his future self told him he felt lost "before it all started" and to "be the one we need." Future Hiro then heads for the door at the back of the train saying, "Save the cheerleader, save the world", and disappears. Five Years Gone In Five Years Gone, the scene starts again with Hiro and Ando meeting Hiro's future self. He tells them how they aren't supposed to be there and asks why the future hasn't changed. Future Hiro learns that present day Hiro has not had the chance to kill Sylar yet. He decides that he must get present Hiro back to the past so that he can stop Sylar, but before Future Hiro can do so, Matt Parkman, his Homeland Security squad, and the Haitian raid the loft. Future Hiro and Ando are able to escape, but present day Hiro is captured. Future Hiro begins recruiting people so that he can free present day Hiro and goes off to Las Vegas to seek Peter's help. Ando and Future Hiro encounter Niki, who is currently in a relationship with Peter. Niki tells them nothing about Peter, but when prompted, tells them that she knows that Mr. Bennet is in Texas, helping those with abilities to establish new identities and hide from the government. Once there, Future Hiro asks Bennet for help, specifically requesting D.L. Hawkins, Candice Wilmer, and Molly Walker. While at first Bennet doesn't want to help, he agrees when he hears that they know Claire is alive. Future Hiro and Ando then begin talking about what happened to Ando in the future. Right when Hiro is about to tell Ando something important, he is shot with a Taser by Matt. Before they are about to be captured, Peter comes and by utilizing Hiro's power, is able to help them escape. With Peter's help, Future Hiro and Ando are able to enter the building where present day Hiro is being held and make it to him. Right after they free present day Hiro, future Hiro tells them he will take them back to their time since present day Hiro still doesn't have full control of his powers, but before he can do it he is shot and killed by Matt Parkman. Before Future Hiro dies he gives Ando Isaac's incomplete comic book. Similarities and differences Future Hiro and present-day Hiro have many similarities and differences. *Both Hiros can manipulate space and time. *Future Hiro no longer has an accent and can fluently speak English. *Future Hiro has a different hairstyle. He has very long hair and a ponytail, as well as a soul patch. *Future Hiro doesn't wear glasses anymore. *The future Hiro appears to be much more fit, confident,and experienced than his present self. *He is also much more serious, focused, and calm than the current-day Hiro, and his sense of humor appears to be diminished. The future Peter Petrelli speculates that it was Ando's death in the explosion that changed Hiro. Trivia *In an interview with CanMag.com, Masi Oka reveals that Future Hiro is scheduled to return in Episode #20. When IGN visited the set, Masi Oka said that Future Hiro came five years from the future, though he also said that there's nothing that indicates this, but was later proven correct in the episode Five Years Gone. Nakamura, Hiro